


when you cry, i cry with you

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Blue Jays Baseball [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: The longer they sat and watched the show, the more relaxed Cavan was starting to feel. The stress of not being good enough at the plate. The stress of losing the game. The stress of being knocked out of the playoffs. The stress of being knocked out of the playoffs so early. The stress of being knocked out of the Major League playoffs for the first time in his career. The stress of the circumstances surrounding the season. It was all decompressing from his brain as he sat here and watched Atypical with Bo. This show always helped him calm down from any sort of stress. It helped him feel like he deserved to be in the Major Leagues because people like him were just as important as people that weren’t like him.
Relationships: Bo Bichette/Cavan Biggio
Series: Blue Jays Baseball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949686
Kudos: 6





	when you cry, i cry with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic about these two! This is my way of coping with the fact that they got knocked out of the playoffs. Everyone's got there ways of coping and apparently mine is to write fanfiction.
> 
> As for the characterization of Cavan in this fic. I watched an interview that Cavan did and an interview that Bo did to help myself cope a little as well. I realized something about Cavan after watching his interview. He acts and talks very similarly to the way I act and talk. Maybe I'm projecting, but it felt nice to see myself in someone like him. I hope I did a well enough job with the characterization. I may have the issue I was trying to characterize but I've never been the best at portraying my own issues onto characters. Let me know if I can improve anything!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's fictional and purely as way to help me, and anyone else that needs it, cope with the unceremonious end to the season.
> 
> Title from "Cry With You" by Hunter Hayes

Cavan felt defeated. He had worked his entire career to make it to the postseason in the Major Leagues only for it to end so abruptly. All he wanted to do was cry.

When the team made it back to their hotel, Cavan was barely inside the elevator before tears started to prickle the corners of his eyes. Randal, Joe, Travis, and Lourdes were in the elevator with Cavan and all of them seemed too engrossed in their cellphones to notice the tear stains on Cavan’s cheeks. Cavan was extremely grateful for that. He was in no mood to discuss how he was feeling.

As soon as the elevator opened onto the team’s floor, Cavan pushed his way through his teammates. Randal grunted but didn’t say anything in protest. Cavan apologized anyways before hurrying off down the hallway towards his room.

Cavan fumbled his keycard a few times before he finally tapped it against the card reader. When the indicator turned green, Cavan swung the door open and entered the room. He barely made it beyond the entryway before he collapsed onto the sofa and started sobbing.

He laid on the sofa, sobbing until his head began to ache. When he sat up after what felt like an eternity, his head began to spin. Cavan had to grip the armrest to keep from falling face-first onto the carpet. 

“Hey.”

Cavan startled at the voice. He hadn’t heard anyone else enter the room. He didn’t even know anyone else had a keycard. 

“Bo.” Cavan raised an eyebrow when he saw who was in the room. “Where did you come from?”

“Next door.” Bo motioned to the wall behind him. “I opened the connecting door when I heard you crying. I wanted to see if you were alright, man.”

Bo stood from the chair and walked over to sit beside Cavan on the sofa. He made a move to grab Cavan’s hand, but Cavan recoiled it.

“Not…” Cavan sighed. “Not right now.”

“Sensory overload from everything that’s happened tonight?”

Cavan nodded, running his hands along his thighs. After a moment, he tapped his fingers against his knees before folding his arms in his lap.

“My brain is on max capacity,” Cavan said, bringing a hand up and knocking it against his temple. “And I’m not sure what to do to turn it off.”

“Netflix,” Bo said, standing and walking towards Cavan’s suitcase.

He pulled out Cavan’s laptop and set it up on the coffee table in front of the sofa before sitting back down beside Cavan. When Cavan saw that Bo had selected Atypical as the show, he smiled.

“Thank you,” Cavan mumbled. “This is my favourite show. I like—“

“I know, man. You like Sam because he’s a lot like you,” Bo said, chuckling.

“Oh. How many times have I told you that?”

“Several. But it doesn’t bother me. It makes me happy to see you excited about things.”

Cavan blushed, smiling softly as he focused on the laptop screen. 

The longer they sat and watched the show, the more relaxed Cavan was starting to feel. The stress of not being good enough at the plate. The stress of losing the game. The stress of being knocked out of the playoffs. The stress of being knocked out of the playoffs so early. The stress of being knocked out of the Major League playoffs for the first time in his career. The stress of the circumstances surrounding the season. It was all decompressing from his brain as he sat here and watched Atypical with Bo. This show always helped him calm down from any sort of stress. It helped him feel like he deserved to be in the Major Leagues because people like him were just as important as people that weren’t like him. 

Since Cavan was starting to decompress, he had started inching closer and closer to Bo on the sofa. He was ready to cuddle Bo but Cavan wanted to ease himself into it to be on the safe side. 

When Cavan finally dropped his head against Bo’s shoulder, Bo didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Cavan. Bo pulled Cavan closer, bringing Cavan’s hand up and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Your brain finally shut off, huh,” Bo said, not looking away from the laptop. 

“Yeah,” Cavan replied. “Thank you for coming over and checking on me, Bo. I appreciate it.”

“I’m your boyfriend, man. It’s my job to make sure that you’re alright.”

Cavan hummed, pressing a kiss to the underside of Bo’s chin. Bo chuckled and ran a hand through Cavan’s hair. Cavan smiled and placed his hand on Bo’s chest.

“You know that I love you, right,” Cavan said looking up at Bo.

Cavan felt Bo’s heartbeat pick up underneath his hand. Cavan felt his brain start to fill with anxiety again, unsure if that reaction was positive or negative.

When Bo didn’t say anything, Cavan felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes. He made to move off of Bo’s shoulder but Bo grabbed Cavan’s head and held Cavan in place. Cavan had tears in his eyes as he glanced up at Bo.

Bo ran his fingers through Cavan’s hair softly, holding his other hand on top of the hand that Cavan had over Bo’s heart. Cavan felt his brain relax, anxiety starting to wash away. 

After a few minutes of running his fingers through Cavan’s hair, Bo pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cavan’s head. He whispered a few words that Cavan couldn’t understand before he lifted Cavan’s head so they were looking at each other in the eyes.

Cavan blinked when he saw tear stains on Bo’s cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away. Bo hummed, leaning into the touch. Cavan kissed Bo’s forehead, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

“Yes, I knew,” Bo said. “For ages.”

“Why’re you crying, then,” Cavan asked, grabbing Bo’s hands and rubbing the pulse points on his wrists.

“You’re not very good with emotions, so it feels nice to hear you say it.”

Instead of replying, Cavan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bo’s. Bo hummed, kissing back almost immediately. Bo brought his hands up to cup Cavan’s face and Cavan brought his hands down to grip Bo’s shoulders. 

They kissed for what felt like forever before they pulled back, panting and gasping for air. Bo brushed some hair out of Cavan’s face and Cavan brushed some hair out of Bo’s face.

Bo kissed Cavan’s forehead before he draped his arm around Cavan and pulled Cavan’s head down against his chest. Cavan hummed when he felt Bo’s heartbeat against his temple.

“This feels nice,” Cavan mumbled.

Bo replied by running his fingers through Cavan’s hair, gently massaging Cavan’s scalp as he went. Cavan sighed happily, closing his eyes at the feeling.

The longer Bo continued his actions, the sleepier Cavan was becoming. He let out a soft yawn, wiggling closer to Bo.

“Go to sleep, man,” Bo said. “I don’t mind.”

Cavan nodded as best he could given his current position. 

It was only a few moments later that Cavan felt himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing his conscious brain registered was Bo mumbling softly into his hair.

“You know that I love you, too, right, man?”


End file.
